Sometimes Life Comes First
by It's Lauren Elizabeth
Summary: After two years of Deeks and Kensi's bickering and a year and a half of them dating, yet still bickering, Deeks popped the question about eight months ago, making them official two months later. What comes next?
1. You've Got To Be Kidding

**CHAPTER ONE: YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS: LA and if I did, this story would so happen. :) Happy reading. _  
**

'How do I tell him?' She kept thinking over and over in her head.

_Three Hours Earlier__:  
_"Nell, do you mind bringing me to the, you know where?" Kensi asked Nell.

"Sure thing. Lemme just get my bag." Nell ran up to the bullpen, grabbed her bag, and went back downstairs. Kensi followed Nell out to her car.

"You drive." Kensi said throwing Nell her keys. Nell almost didn't catch them.

"Is there a problem, Kensi?" Nell questioned.

"I don't know, but I can't say anything before I know for a fact." Kensi replied. Nell dropped Kensi off at the door.

"You want me to come in or call Deeks?" Nell asked as Kensi closed the door.

"No! Please don't call him. And you can go back to work. Tell Hetty I had to leave." Kensi said through the window.

"Mm-kay. See you later. And update me on any news." Nell said. She waved goodbye, rolled up the window and left.

"Kensi Deeks?" The doctor said.

"Right here." Kensi said walking up to him.

"Take a seat in room 3, please." The doctor said. "I'll be in in a moment." Kensi did as asked. She was nervous, but what could go wrong.

"Hello, Mrs. Deeks. I'm Dr. Gilmore. I understand we think you may be pregnant. Am I correct?" He asked.

"Yeah, I woke up about two days ago and felt nauseous ever since." Kensi explained.

"Well, I'm just going to do an ultrasound. This will feel cold." He says rubbing the white gel on Kensi's stomach. "Okay, ready?"

"Yeah." Kensi answers as the doctor uses the wand on her stomach.

"Well your suspicions are correct," He mentioned. "You are indeed pregnant." He paused.

"When can I tell the sex of it?" Kensi asked excitedly.

"You'll be able to tell the sexes of _them_ in approximately 12 weeks." The doctor said. Kensi gave him a weird look. "Is there something wrong?"

"Them?" Kensi questioned.

"Yeah, you're having twins!" The doctor exclaimed. Kensi couldn't tell is she was excited or scared. She finished up in the office, said goodbye to Dr. Gilmore, and left. She called Nell again.

"Can you pick me up?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in about 10 minutes." Nell responded. While waiting, she kept asking herself, 'How do I tell him?' When Nell came, Kensi got in the car. "The details, please?"

"Nope, can't tell you. Have to tell Deeks, first." Kensi said smiling and holding back her happiness.

"Oh my, you're pregnant, aren't you?" Nell asked happily.

"Not saying a word." Kensi said. She stuck with that the ride back to OPS. Can't say Nell didn't bug her, but she didn't speak. She ran into OPS to only face Deeks.

"Kensi, where have you been?" Deeks asked. He kissed his wife and held her hands.

"Deeks, I've been – I was at the doctors." Kensi said. She smiled and Deeks knew something was up.

"What's going on here, Kens? Is there something wrong?" Deeks asked.

"Deeks, you're going to be a dad." Kensi said.

"You've got to be kidding?" Deeks said. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah, and that's not all." Kensi said. Deeks was more anxious than ever.

"It's twins." She said. Deeks picked her up and spun her around. Yeah, the team was used to it by now. After two years of Deeks and Kensi's bickering and a year and a half of them dating, yet still bickering, Deeks popped the question about eight months ago, making them official two months later. Now they were going to have kids together.

"Okay, enough with the shared spit." Callen said. Kensi and Deeks parted. "Congrats, man." He said shaking Deeks' hand and giving him a little hug. "Congrats, sis." He said to Kensi.

"I might start to get worried now." Sam commented.

"Why is that?" Deeks retorted.

"One Deeks' is a lot, two Deeks' is a little much, but three Deeks', I might as well say bye. No, I'm playing, Deeks. Congrats." Sam said as they all laughed.

"I do like my hair, but I hope they have her looks." Deeks joked.


	2. They Will Need Names

**CHAPTER TWO: THEY WILL NEED NAMES**

Nell and Eric went back to the bull pen while Sam and Callen sat at their desks. Kensi and Deeks sat at theirs which were now side by side because they were married. Callen gave up his desk to Deeks. "So, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Deeks asked.

"I didn't know." Kensi started.

"How did you not know?" Deeks played. "I mean, most people feel things growing inside of them. I mean, if there were two people inside of me, I'd think I would know."

"Just be happy you're going to have kids." Kensi said. Deeks got up and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I've been happy since March 12, twenty-twelve." Deeks whispered in her ear.

"Why that day?" Kensi asked. Deeks gave her a look.

"You don't know what that day mean?" Deeks retorted.

"I forgot." Kensi hid the fact that she might not remember one of Deeks' favorite days of his life. Sam and Callen looked up at each other, stood up and left.

"March 12, 2012 was the day you agreed to go on your first date with me; the day that if you didn't accept that date, I wouldn't be married to you or have two mutant ninja assassin clones growing inside of you." Deeks finished. Kensi punched him.

"Oww!" Deeks yelled and bit her neck.

"Okay, okay. I remember now." Kensi laughed as Deeks bit her ear.

"So, do we know if they are boys or girls or both?" Deeks asked as he sat back at his seat holding her hand.

"We won't know till I am 12 weeks." Kensi explained. "I'm only 6 weeks now."

"So do you want to know?" Deeks questioned.

"A little." Kensi said.

"A little or a lot?" He questioned. "'Cause I don't really wanna know."

"Just a little," She said frowning. "But if you don't want to know then we will need to pick two boy names and two girl names."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." Deeks said.

"They will need names!" Kensi yelled.

"Of course they will," Deeks said. "Unless you want to call them by 'Assassin Number One and Assassin Number Two', but either way is fine with me."

"We'll talk about that later." Kensi mentioned.

"Yeah, I know. For now, we need to tell Hetty to put you on desk duty." Deeks told his wife.

"NO!" Kensi defiantly yelled.

"Kensi, you know I won't let you out in the field now that you have little people growing inside of you." He tried to joke because he knew that Kensi wasn't going to give in easily.

"No, c'mon Deeks. I'm only 5 weeks. She won't know until I start showing at around 12 weeks." Kensi pleaded.

"I'm going to tell her one way or another because you and our two unborn kids are not being put in danger." Deeks said giving her a peck on the lips and letting go of her hands. He looked back at her. "And I think Hetty knew you were pregnant before you knew, Kens."

Deeks walked up to Hetty and exchanged words. Hetty agreed to Deeks to put Kensi on desk duty for the next 8 months and then she would be on leave for as long as she needed. Deeks made that specific because he knows that Kensi would try to come back to work even though she was not ready.

"Kensi? Oh, Kensi?" Deeks couldn't find her anywhere. He heard a noise coming from the bathroom. "Kensi?" Deeks asked after he knocked.

"This is going to be hell!" She screamed.

"I'm coming in, princess." Deeks said as he pushed the door open.

"I'm warning you now, that you will die. This is torture!" Kensi yelled as she was hunched over the toilet.

"Hey, now. Throwing up isn't too bad." Deeks joked. "It's giving birth that will put you in hell!"

"I'm not kidding." Kensi said in a violent manner. Deeks' phone rang.

"Deeks." He answered.

"Yeah, is there a reason why you guys are taking so long?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, uhm, Kensi is you know, uh, throwing up her meals. We'll meet you at the bar." Deeks hung up.

"We are going home and I am going to sleep." Kensi said standing up and walking over to the sink.

"But Sam's buying!" Deeks whined. Kensi gave him an evil stare. "Okay, fine, whatever." Deeks gave in only because he really wanted to lay down after a long day at work. Deeks called Sam back. "Yeah, I'm taking Kensi home. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"That's fine with me." Sam hung up. "Now that's two down, three to go." Sam said under his breath.

* * *

I apologize for the wait on this story. My computer decided to give in and won't turn on. I posted on facebook "I might die if my laptop doesn't get fixed" and my uncle came from his house (45 minutes away and who is a computer technician) and showed up at my door. He stole my computer because he couldn't fix it here, so I only have my desktop. LOL. **This is the only story I have on my desktop, so until I have my laptop back, I will only be updating on this story. Thanks for reading, and please review! :) - Lauren**


	3. I'll Think About It

**CHAPTER THREE: I'LL THINK ABOUT IT**

"C'mon. I got you." Deeks assured Kensi.

"You better. You made them, you better take care of me because I'm carrying them!" Kensi was furious. Not at Deeks, but at the fact that she was now at desk duty. She really wanted to be in the field. Her heart belonged out in the field, and well, of course to Deeks and her unborn twins.

"Don't worry, Fern, I have you with my life." Deeks said. He walked Kensi out to their car.

While driving, Deeks puts his hand on Kensi's leg and starts rubbing it. They stop at a light and he turns his head. "I hope you know that I love you, Kens."

"I know. I love you too, Deeks." Kensi said. She put her hand on Deeks'. Deeks didn't want to lean over and give her a kiss because he didn't want an accident, so he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

They got to their house that they've had together for almost two years now. Deeks helped Kensi out of the car who, didn't really 'show', but definitely gave signs of babies on board. Monty met them at the door and nearly attacked Kensi.

"You hungry?" Deeks asked.

"Starving!" Kensi replied.

"What do you want? Take out?" Deeks asked.

"No, I'm going to take a nap and my husband is going to make me some homemade yummy stuff - like the stuff he made on our anniversary."

"Yeah, okay wifey." Deeks agreed. Kensi did as mentioned and fell asleep for a nap.

"Princess? Oh, Princess?" Deeks called as he walked into their bedroom with penne alla vodka with chicken...without the vodka.

"Hmmm." Kensi moaned.

"I think I like the sound of that moan." Deeks said after he rested the tray of food on her side table and leant down to kiss his wife. The kiss was passionate. Kensi turned that kiss into a tease when she spun Deeks off his feet and onto the bed.

"What, no 'stuff I made on our anniversary?'" Deeks joked. "I do like where this would go, but you are pregnant and I am hungry. You should eat and so should I."

"Oh, for once, my husband doesn't want to have sex with me. Hmm." Kensi laughed as she sat up on the edge of the bed and grabbed the food.

"No, I just don't want to hurt you and our assassain babies." Deeks replied as he brushed her hair from her neck and because to trickle kisses from her cheek all the way down her arm. She moaned a couple times, but made Deeks stop because of her need for food.

"I-I'm hungry. Let me eat." She said. They ate together and Kensi chowed down like she was eating for three, and technically, she was and when they were done, it was after 10 o'clock at night. Kensi was tired and told Deeks she was going to bed. He agreed that he too, was tired, so they got changed and got back in bed. Deeks wrapped his hand around the bare stomach of Kensi where his two kids sleep. Deeks lay wearing only his boxers.

"You know, I might want more kids with my wife. Like maybe more than two." Deeks said, but assumed she was still asleep from the lack of response. "Love you, Kens. With my life. Goodnight." He said and kissed the back of her head to pass out minutes after.

_The Next Morning__:_  
Kensi woke up before Deeks, who only woke up about ten minutes after. Deeks got up and made coffee and found her sitting at the table eating the leftovers from the previous night.

"I see you liked my cooking." He said walking over and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Maybe. It was really good." Kensi admitted. "...and to answer your comment last night, I'll think about it." Kensi said to look up and see Deeks smile.

* * *

**A/N: SO SORRY TO ALL READERS! My computer crashed and was really screwed up. I posted a status on facebook and my uncle decided that 'I might die if my laptop doesn't get fixed' as a distress signal and came down to get it. Turns out that the problem was quite complicated so he had to wipe my hard drive, which means that I was left with nothing. I had no Microsoft Word so I couldn't type. Well, after waiting 4 days without MW, I decided to type it in WordPad. All mistakes are mine. **

_**BABY**_ NAMES!

Girls:  
1 - Rilyn Michelle  
2 - Angie Kay  
3 - Katherine Elizabeth

Boys:  
1 - Martin Deeks Jr.  
2 - Travis MacKenzie  
3 - Maxwell Joseph

**SUGGESTIONS for other baby names! Remember: TWINS! Not telling genders!**

** Review! Thanks and sorry again! - Lauren**


	4. Cause I Really Want To Know

**CHAPTER FOUR: 'CAUSE I REALLY WANT TO KNOW**

_Three Weeks Later__:_  
Deeks sat down at the table next to Kensi. "Last night, I think I made up my mind that I do want to know the sexes of our monsters." Deeks said and leant in to kiss her.

"You sure?" Kensi asked.

"Mm-hm." Deeks mumbled as he kissed her again.

"Good, 'cause I really want to. You know, because I don't do good with not knowing things." She laughed.

"Really? You do want to know?" He looked up at her eyes.

"Yeah, I just said I didn't because you didn't." She responded.

"Kensi, if you wanted to know, I would've been okay with that."

"Yeah, I know. Well my next appointment is in two weeks and we'll find out then." She said and this time she sat on his lap and kissed him.

"I'll take off time, but twins. I don't think I've registered me having kids." Deeks mentioned.

"I'll take that as a compliment because you better realize sooner or later 'cause I'm the one who's pregnant and I clearly know that I'm gunna have kids." She laughed.

"Okay, okay. I know, but it's all surreal. Now, you think they're boys or girls or both?" He asked.

"I don't know, I really want two boys." She got up off of Deeks and poured herself a glass of tea.

"I really don't care, but at some point, I want at least one of each so you know, I can have a clone of my beautiful wife and there will be a mini-me." He suggested.

"Maybe." Kensi responded with a wink.

"We should get ready for work." Deeks told Kensi.

"Yeah, we should, but first I need a shower. Does my wife need one too?" He said standing up and walking over to her, wrapping his hands around her waist, and giving her a peck on the lips.

"I don't know, do I smell?" She joked.

"You do know that I could just leave you here and go for a surf, right? Or do you want to spend a little time with me?" He asked again.

"Maybe, I'll think about it." She turned around and headed for their bedroom.

"Like I said, I'll just go for a surf." He gave in.

"Guess not." Kensi told him. "I came in her to take a shower with my amazingly handsome husband and he wants to surf. Nevermind."

"Huh?" Deeks said and walked to the master bath.

"Well, are you going to take a shower or not?" She said. Deeks took off his clothes and hopped in their shower. The first thing he did was kiss her.

"I know I'm handsome because I weren't, I wouldn't be married to the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Here that?" He said. He turned her around and started to kiss the back of her neck with his hands on her bare stomach which was holding their first two kids. "She'd be too out of my league." He said which led Kensi to turn around.

"Why thank you, but you were never out of my league. I just tried to make you think that, Loverboy." She kissed him. "Now, can I take a shower with my husband?"

"I don't know, maybe." He mocked her. They took a shower together and you know, made out a little too, but when they went back into the living room, they realized they only had 10 minutes to go and that Sam and Callen had called over five times each.

"We should probably get to work. I've got like seven missed calls from the team." Kensi said. Deeks drives with Kensi to mission.

"What's wrong, guys?" Deeks asked.

"We have to go to Hawaii. McGarrett and the Five-O team found another outbreak like the one two years ago. They think it's somehow related to the Comescu's." Callen explained.

"But they're all dead." Kensi replied.

"Yeah all of the Comescu's are dead. Marku, however, is not." Sam said.

"Marku, Comescu's driver, was released two months ago. Supposedly that's enough time to make a whole new small pocks virus." Callen said.

"I can't go." Deeks said.

"Why?" Kensi asked looking up at him.

"Because I have you to worry about." Deeks mentioned.

"He's right. He has to stay here with you." Callen turned around.

"Well, we'll be going. Tell Eric and Nell that we'll probably need them." Sam said.

* * *

A/N: I actually think I messed this chapter up. I decided to focus more on Kensi/Deeks relationship with the kids so I had to make Sam and Callen leave somehow. I decided to make them go to Hawaii. There will be some interactions with them in the upcoming chapters, but only a few.

**Now BABY names**:

_Girls:_  
- Keely Jade Deeks (Really liked this one!)  
- Katherine Elizabeth Deeks  
- Rilyn Michelle Deeks

_Boys:  
- _Martin Donald Deeks (Love this name, Martin after Deeks and Donald after Kensi's dad)  
- Ryan Hunter Deeks  
- Travis MacKenzie  
- Maxwell Joseph Deeks

Really good names, but please give more suggestions! Love your reviews! - Lauren


	5. Forever In Love

**CHAPTER FIVE: FOREVER IN LOVE**

_One Day Before Appointment__:_  
Kensi and Deeks were laying in there bed, Deeks arm wrapped aroun Kensi stomach where their kids lay inside. "One more day, Kens. One more day." Deeks kissed her neck.

"Stop, that tickles." Kensi laughed. Deeks didn't, yet instead he started to nibble on her ear.

"Deeks!" Kensi said and turned around. In the process, she moaned.

"What, babe?" Deeks said. Their lips just inches from one another's. "Huh?" He leant in and gave her a kiss. She kissed back creating more passion. "That's what I thought!"

"We should go to sleep." Kensi stated. It being only 9:00 cause Deeks to question her suggestion.

"Why? I thought you were having fun."

"I never said I'm not having fun, I just said we should go to bed. I'm really anxious to know and this time gap between now and 1:00 tomorrow. Now, please. You know I don't like being patient!" She defended.

"Yeah, I know. Goodnight babe. Love you." Deeks said. He kissed his wife and she turned over. He turned and reached towards he phone to text Nell and Eric.

_"Change of plans. Her appointment is at 1:00! Make party 11:30! Remember, 2 blue for every pink!"_

_News Day__:_  
Once he sent the text, he rolled back over and fell asleep next to Kensi who had been asleep one minute after he told her goodnight. They fell asleep. When Kensi woke up, she ran to the bathroom. Morning sickness. Deeks woke up about 10 minutes after Kensi who was still in the bathroom.

"Hey, Fern?" He called. Yeah, after two years and one marriage certificate, Deeks still calls his wife Fern. "Kensi?" He called again walking towards their master bath.

"I'm in here! Now hurry up!" She yelled. He opened the door and saw Kensi hunched over the toilet.

"Gotta new friend there?" He joked.

"I'm gunna kill you when I get up!" She said.

"Forever in love, Kens. I'm forever in love." He said. "Now, is there anything I can get you?"

"Yeah, coffee."

"Don't think so." He replied.

"Help me up, please?" Kensi asked. Deeks helped her up. "You know what time it is?"

"Time to brush our teeth so I can kiss my beautiful wife." Deeks said. He reached over to their toothbrushes and handed her hers.

"What, you don't want to kiss me now?" She joked. "Nevermind, I wouldn't kiss you either."

"Okay, I'll be right back." He told her. He went to pick up his phone and text Nell.

_"Did you get the balloons and cake?"_

"Deeks? Hurry! Come here now!" Kensi yelled from the doorway to their bedroom. Deeks came running in from the kitchen.

"What do you want, babe?"

"They kicked." Kensi smiled. She reached out of his hand and put it on her stomach. "You feel that?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." He took his hands off her stomach and cupped her cheeks as stared her in her eyes. "They're gunna be beautiful." He said. "Now for my kiss." Deeks kissed Kensi with so much love. She parted.

"Of course they'll be beautiful. They're half you!" She said. Deeks didn't get the hint. "And they'll be boys." She walked away.

"No, it's a girl and a boy!" He yelled. Deeks phone vibrated.

"Your phone rang. It's from Nell. Want me to answer it?" She asked. Deeks rushed in the kitchen.

"NO! Don't touch it!" He said.

"You're planning some surprise baby shower aren't you!" She asked.

"No, no I am not."

"Yes you are! I know you are!"

"No, but I am taking you some place. Now I'll help you get dressed." Deeks tried to change the subject. Yeah, sure they needed to get ready, but they didn't need to be there for another hour and a half. "Hold on, I need to get something." He told her. He grabbed his phone and texted Nell back.

_"Sorry, but do you think you can hurry? Kensi was being very insistant on what you texted me about and because I couldn't tell her, I told her I'm taking her to mission."_

"I can't tighten these!" Kensi complained.

"Maybe because you're not a size two anymore, you're a size four!" He joked.

"Stop it now!"

"Just kidding, you look beautiful!" He said. He spun her around. "I said, you look beautiful!" That let her to smile which was his main objective.

"Now, lets get going." Deeks said. They hopped in their car and drove to mission, holdin hands the whole time.

"What are we doing here?" Kensi asked.

"I have to pick something up. You should come in and say hi to everybody though." Deeks tricked her.

"Fine, but only because I want to ask Nell what she texted you about."

"It was nothing, but whatever." Deeks said. They walked in and Kensi knew something was up.

"Don't you dare jump out at me. I know you guys are hiding." She yelled.

"Nope, nobody's hiding, but we are having a party!" Deeks whispered in her ear.

"Wow, guys. Like I didn't know." Kensi said. Eric walked up, and then Nell and at somepoint, Hetty appeared. They ate cake and yeah, nothing else really. Nell brought the four of them upstairs and started to Photoshop pictures into what their kids would look like. They almost lost track of time until Deeks noticed.

"Wow, time flew by. Kens and I got to go. I have to prove to her that our kids are boy and girl."

"Thanks guys." Kensi said. "And they're both boys." They left to get into the car and drove to the doctors.

They got there on time, walked in, and right away Dr. Gilmore asked to see them in Room 7.

"I'll be happy no matter what they are." Deeks said and grabbed her hand.

"Why hello to you Mr. Deeks. Okay, not I'm going to get right to work. I need you to stay relaxed. It's going to be cold like last time." Dr. Gilmore said as he applied the clear gel on her stomach. "I see one baby boy, and a baby girl."

"Told you babe. I told you!" Deeks said. He squeezed her hand and kissed it.

"Yeah, yes you did." She said and smiled.

* * *

A/N: So thank you for all of your reviews! They really mean a lot to me. :) I just want to thank NCISNumber1Fan! She has continued to review my stories forever! All reviews make me smile and drive me to write more.

Again, I still don't have Microsoft Word. Should get it soon though. I have to write a 10 page essay and there shouldn't be any mistakes. LOL. I type faster than I allow my brain to process. Thanks again, and please R & R!

* * *

**_BABY NAMES_****:**

_Girls__:_  
1st Place - Rilyn Michelle Deeks (4 votes)  
2nd Place - Katherine Elizabeth Deeks (1 vote)  
3rd Place - Keely Jade Deeks (1 vote)

_Boys__:_  
1st Place- Martin Donald Deeks (Love this name, Martin after Deeks and Donald after Kensi's dad; 4 Votes! Let's make it more than that!)  
2nd Place - Travis MacKenzie (1 vote)  
3rd Place - Ryan Hunter Deeks (1 vote)  
4th Place - Maxwell Joseph Deeks (1 vote)


	6. Choosing Godparents

**CHAPTER SIX: CHOOSING GODPARENTS**

Kensi and Deeks got in the car to drive back to mission. "Hey, babe?" Deeks asked as they pulled out of the parking deck to the doctors.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Who are the godparents?"

"Uhm, I didn't really think about that too much." Kensi admitted.

"Well we should." He paused. "Do you have anybody in mind?"

"Yeah, I think." Kensi responded.

"Who?" He asked.

"Nell because she's my best friend, and maybe Callen. 'Cause I don't think it's safe to hand Eric a baby." She joked.

"I knew you would pick Nell, and I had a feeling you would say either Callen or Eric. I like Nell and Callen." He mentioned. "No how do we tell the team the genders?"

"Just tell them! It can't be that hard, can it?" Kensi replied.

"I guess not." It was at that moment that Deeks realized that he would be having kids. Sure, he never thought that he would marry Kensi, but he did. But have kids with her! "Holy crap!" He said!

"What? What's wrong?" Kensi asked.

"Huh, what?" He said.

"What? What's wrong Deeks?" She asked staring to worry.

"You're pregnant! With my kids!" Deeks said. They had just pulled into mission.

"Yes, Deeks. I am pregnant. And yes, they are yours! What's the problem here?" She questioned.

"You're pregnant with my kids. I'm going to be a father!" His hands gripped around the steering wheel. He turned his head and face Kensi.

"Yes, yes you are! Now stop hyperventilating. You did the exact same thing when we got married. Let's go inside and calm down." Kensi laughed. The day after they got married, Deeks started to freak out. He knew he was married, but it took him a while to notice that he was married to Kensi, his partner.

"Don't mind him. He might talk to himself." Kensi said. "I need to sit. These are some big babies."

"I see." Eric said.

"What are the genders?" Nell blurted out as she jumped up and down. Deeks spun around in his chair.

"Boy and girl. I'm having twins. I'm going to be a dad."

"Okay, this is weird." Eric said pointing at Deeks. "He did the same thing when he came to work after y'all two's wedding."

"Yep. He hasn't processed that he's having _our_ kids. Before it was that he was married to me, now it's he having kids with me."

"Yeah, I thought the day you got married, that he was doing this because you're too out of his league." Nell chuckled at the diss towards Deeks.

"Well, I hope he recovers." Eric interrupted.

"Oh, Nell and Callen are the godparents." Deeks said still spinning around in his chair. Nell looked at Kensi. With Callen still being in Hawaii, Kensi didn't want the news to be told until Sam and Callen got back.

"Okay Deeks, we should get home." Kensi said. Deeks did drive them home, yet again, 3 o'clock in the afternoon wasn't that hard except for the fact that he would be considered 'mentally unstable'. He got them home and sat on the couch. Kensi cuddled up with him.

"Kensi, please tell me this isn't a dream."

"No, Deeks. This is not a dream. You are married to me. You are going to have kids with me. This is real life."

"But when I met you, you never liked me. You basically hated me. I was madly in love with you and I thought that you hated me."

"Deeks, I _never_ hated you. In a way, I was madly in love with you too. You just had attendency to annoy me too much. I love you now, I love these kids, and I love my life. Now you should get some rest because you're freaking me out." Kensi said. She kissed Deeks on the lips. "Love you, babe."

"Love you too." Deeks replied faintly.

* * *

A/N: Decided to update the story today. Just didn't want to type my 4 page essay due tomorrow. It's a shorter chapter. Got the idea of Deeks' hyperventilation from when Eric Christian Olsen tweeted me twice in one day and I couldn't breathe. Hope you like it. Please R & R! Thanks - Lauren

* * *

**BABY NAMES:**

_Girls__:_  
1st Place - Rilyn Michelle Deeks (6 votes)  
2nd Place - Katherine Elizabeth Deeks (4 votes)  
3rd Place - Keely Jade Deeks (2 votes)

_Boys__:_  
1st Place- Martin Donald Deeks (7 votes)  
2nd Place - Travis MacKenzie (2 votes)  
3rd Place - Ryan Hunter Deeks (1 vote)  
4th Place - Maxwell Joseph Deeks (1 vote)


	7. I Love These Names

**CHAPTER SEVEN: I LOVE THESE NAMES**

Deeks lay on the couch with Monty curled up behind his legs. Kensi managed to snap a picture and send it to Nell. Kensi woke Deeks up at about 5:00 when she decided she was hungry and knew that Deeks wouldn't allow her to drive. "Hey babe, c'mon Deeks! Wake up!" She was sitting at his feet.

"Huh, what? Oh hey there princess." Deeks sat up and gave her a kiss. "What's wrong?" He asked and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Absolutely nothing. I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner. I was thinking pizza. You call it in, I'll go pick it up."

"Hell no! You are not driving while preggers!" He stood up. "I'll drive you. Wait a second." He thought.

"What happened."

"Didn't we go to the doctors?"

"Yeah, Deeks we did." Kensi replied.

"Oh, okay. That's what I thought. Now, let's go get some pizza and while we're at it, think of mutant ninja assassin names." Deeks said with a smirk.

"Sure, why don't we." Kensi joked. Deeks drove them to a nearby, self-owned pizzeria who arguably has the best pizza and ordered. Deeks made a promise to Kensi that until she was no longer pregnant, he wouldn't drink either.

"So, you have any names in mind?" Deeks asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. Why don't we pick names from a hat?"

"Yeah, no. I do wanna say that I have a name in mind for a boy." He paused.

"What is it?"

"Uhm, Martin Donald?"

"Deeks," She grabbed his hands, "I love it."

"Yeah, I thought you might. I knew that one of these names was going to have a reference to your dad. He meant so much to you. I wish I could say the same about mine."

"Hey, stop. I love the name and I love you. Now do you have a girl name?"

"No. I didn't think that far. I thought to much about if I should tell you my suggestion for Martin Donald." He paused. "But I do have a first name for a girl."

"You do? Well let me hear it!"

"It's an oddball name, but I think it's cute. Rilyn."

"It's adorable."

"But I don't want to pick out the names by myself. You're supposed to contribute. Which is why I didn't pick a middle name for her."

"That's perfectly fine, Deeks. I love these names. And I think that the name Michelle would go great with the name Rilyn. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I do." Deeks said as he leant across the table and kissed his wife.

The next day, they drove to work and were bombarded by Nell and Eric. "Oh my gosh! What are my god kids' names'?" Nell yelled as she jumped up and down.

"Well, I think you should tell them, Fern." Deeks said.

"Sure. Well, we went out to our favorite pizzeria and chose the names, Rilyn Michelle and Martin Donald." Kensi said. There was a slight squeal coming from Nell and then Eric squeezing her hand to be quiet. Yeah, Nell and Eric were dating by the way.

"Oh yeah, and the choosing of their names was followed by and total make out session in the middle of the restaurant." Deeks added.

"That's unnecessary." Kensi said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for!" Eric asked.

"What do you mean?" Kensi questioned.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Eric challenged.

"Oh, never mind." Eric said walking away with Nell. All of a sudden, balloons started to fall from the ceiling followed by Nell and Eric turning around, and walking through the doors were Sam and Callen along with McGarrett and Danny from the Five-0 Team.

"Seriously Hetty, we know it was you." Deeks yelled.

"Like I said, what are we waiting for?" Eric asked.

"Still don't know what you're talking about." Kensi was by far, now clueless. Along with Kensi's mom, Assistant Granger, and Nate, Hetty walked in with a cake that already had the names of their unborn kids on it.

"What in the world?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, thought you might want a baby shower." Deeks said. He leant down and kissed his wife. Callen and Sam walked up to Kensi and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"This way you?" Kensi asked.

"I take full blame." He laughed.

"Congrats, sis." Callen said.

"Did you guys find Marku?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, actually, we found him yesterday." McGarrett answered.

"I guess he wasn't as organized as Comescu." Deeks said.

"He wasn't organized, that's for sure, but his small pox formula was by far, way more complex than Comescu's." Steve said. He walked up to Kensi and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He moved to shake Deeks' hand and lierally gave his hand a death grip.

"Ha, ah, ha!" Deeks curled up. Yeah, McGarrett also thought of Kensi as a sister. They partied...without alcohol. Yeah, Deeks made that specific when he texted Nell.

* * *

A/N: This is a very short chapter. Had to get this out of the way. Have a few essays to write and thought I should update this soon. And HUGE Thanks to all who reviewed! I love them all! They make me write. Major writers block on almost all others because this one has such great success! (Yeah, 24 reviews is great to me!) Hope you like the chapter, there's more to come, and as always, R & R! - Lauren

* * *

Unecessary A/N: I GOT MY Microsoft Word!...and my mum only bought it because we got a new desktop and that needed it!

* * *

**BABY NAMES****:** So as you read, the names are Rilyn Michelle and Martin Donald. These are the standings. Thanks to all who voted.

Girls:  
1st Place - Rilyn Michelle Deeks (10 votes)  
2nd Place - Katherine Elizabeth Deeks (6 votes)  
3rd Place - Keely Jade Deeks (3 votes)

Boys:  
1st Place- Martin Donald Deeks (12 votes)  
2nd Place - Ryan Hunter Deeks (3 votes)  
3rd Place - Travis MacKenzie (2 votes)  
4th Place - Maxwell Joseph Deeks (1 vote)


	8. Hey Troller!

Okay, so this isn't really a "chapter". I am posting this as the 8th chapter, but will replace it with the actual chapter 8 soon. As people from the US know, Hurricane Sandy passed through the east coast on October 29th. I happen to live on the east coast. I was severely hit by the storm. A tree came down on my garage. I just got power back yesterday. Now, I know what all of the readers are wondering. Why is she posting this...okay, I'll tell you why. Somebody posted a review on October 16th. I didn't see it because the posts that are not actual FanFiction members don't show up until a few days after they are posted. With that said, this is the review:

**_"Your story seriously sucks! First of all some of the things deeks says he would never say in real life! You took his humor to far and OOC! _**

**_Second of all the grammar sucks when I read I want to go "wow!" I'm not getting that with your story and I hear the same words over and over again. _**  
**_The people who read this are obviously teenagers that will read anything and fan girls desperate to read a Denis baby!_**

**_Hope you improve will be lookin to_**** see"**

This was posted by: **Non of you bis**...now this troller did not log in. Let me tell you something. I have an IQ of 149, therefore I am smarter than you. Your grammar in that review is horrible compared to the context of my story. Yeah, I make simple errors, in 1,200 words of story. You wrote 300 words in the review. You didn't log in with your account if you have one, and I am inferring that is because you either don't have one, and you like to troll, your stories suck, or you have no life. You say my grammar sucks, but grammar start with spelling and punctuation - both of which your review has none of.

Let me correct your review:

_"Your story seriously sucks! First of all__**,**__ some of the things __**D**__eeks says__**,**__ he would never say in real life! You took his humor to__**o**__ far and OOC! _

_Second of all the grammar sucks__** (where is the period, comma, or conjunction to separate these two statements?) W**__hen I read**,** I want to go "**W**ow!" __I'm not getting that with your story and I hear the same words over and over again. _

_The people who read this** story** are obviously teenagers that will read anything** (insert semi-colon)** and fan girls **who are** desperate to read a Denis baby!_

_Hope you improve**. I** will be lookin to see **[****Period]**"_

Okay, now that I made you look like a fool, I would like to say that you can even speak for yourself. I find that review very hilarious. In fact, I would love to see you post another review on an up coming chapter with and let me correct it again. I wouldn't mind if you were to explain what your login is supposed to say as well! **Non of you bis** is quite clever. I also would like to say that my story, is my story. I understand Deeks is OOC, but that is because I made him OOC. If you don't like it, why are you reading it? Hope you have a wonderful day.

I hope you like the new chapter. It was written specifically for you! :)

PS: I will appreciate anybody's review, good or bad, but when you do what he/she did, prepare to be seen as a fool. Thanks, Lauren.


	9. The Best Parents

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE BEST PARENTS **

McGarrett and Danny went back to Hawaii that night. Sam and Callen went home while Eric and Nell snuck out the doors. Deeks took Kensi to the car and helped her in. "Hey," Kensi said.

"Yeah, princess?" Deeks sat in the driver's seat of their car and put the keys in the ignition.

"I love you." Kensi smiled.

"I love you too." Deeks replied. He backed out of OSP and headed home. When they got home, Deeks made Kensi sit on the couch even though she wanted to help get things out of the car. He made his way to the couch after all of the gifts were brought in and sat down next to Kensi.

"Hey," She greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey there. I see you have helped yourself to a thing of ice cream." Deeks confronted.

"Yeah, you were taking too long." Kensi said with a little whine. She shoved a spoonful of 'Triple Chocolate Delight' into his mouth.

"Yum." He moaned in delight. "Thanks babe." He said. She was curled up on one side of the couch and he was stretched across the extra length.

He sat up, grabbed her hand, and stared into her eyes. Her beauty was breathtaking; he was devouring her beauty as she stared at the ice cream carton and smiled. "Martin and Rilyn are going to have the most beautiful, caring, best mother in the whole entire world!" Deeks said. Kensi looked up and blushed at her husband's comment.

"You really think so?" She questioned. Her cheeks were a now, bright, bright shade of red.

"Are you kidding me, babe?" Deeks asked. "I fell for you moments after meeting you and yet, you still don't know how beautiful you are. C'mere." He waived his hand toward his chest. Kensi did so and curled up with Deeks. He rested his hands on her stomach.

"Let's just say that you might not have been my wife if you weren't an agent." Deeks kissed her neck.

"Sometimes, I wonder about Eric. You know, he's drooling over Nell, and yet, Nell is avoiding him, or at least she's playing with him." Kensi mentioned.

"You played me like that for over two years, Kens. Don't feel bad for Eric! Feel bad for me!" Deeks whined.

"Oh, you knew I was teasing you! And you should be happy! I am yours now."

"Well yeah, I am the happiest man on this planet now. And just for the record, Eric and Nell sneaked out of OSP as McGarrett was killing my hand, which by the way, still hurts."

"WHAT?" Kensi yelled in surprise. "Nell would have told me if she liked Eric! Are you sure? You must be seeing things."

"You okay?" He asked.

"Can I see your phone? Mine is all the way in there."

"Yeah, but only if you give me a kiss for being so handsome and quiet down." Kensi turned around and gave Deeks a kiss; maybe gave a little tongue for a tease. He gave her the phone and she leaned back down on his chest.

"She's not answering my texts!"

"Maybe you should call her."

"Yeah, I should." Kensi dials Nell's number. She doesn't pick up. "Which way did they sneak out?"

"I don't know. The way we come in. Why?" Deeks asked.

"Because I told Nell the way we use to sneak out. It kept Callen and Sam guessing for a long time." She laughed and handed Deeks back his phone.

"You were embarrassed with me, weren't you?" He confronted in a playful way.

"No, I just didn't want them to know we were dating."

"Fine. Now stop worrying about Nell and Eric and kiss your baby daddy."

"This is nerve-racking though! Nell always tells me everything. You know that!" She stood up and continued to ramble. Deeks sat up, grabbed her waist and spun her around. She paused for a second.

"I'm the one that doesn't shut up; not you. Now can I please have a kiss from my very beautiful wife? I don't care about them now, I care about you. And Nell isn't the one you have to worry about, it's Eric." Kensi laughed and kissed Deeks.

"Stop, Eric is perfectly fine. He may be very...uh, uhm...I mean yeah, I worry about him more than Nell."

"Okay, now that that is clear, your mother called. She wanted to know if you need help with the babies' room."

"My mom called to help with the Rilyn and Martin's room? Like my unborn kids?" Kensi questioned.

"Yeah, why is that a problem?"

"Nevermind. Uhm, what did you tell her?"

"I told her I'd talk to you, but I think you'll probably say yes." He paused. "She did say she's going to spoil these ninjas though."

"Ha, that's what any grandmother does." Kensi addressed.

"Okay, maybe she didn't say ninjas, but you understand, right?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'll call her tomorrow and tell her that's fine."

"Okay, why don't you and I get to bed. I still have to save the day tomorrow while you hang out with Nell."

"Fine hubby."

"I knew you thought I was hot!"

"Really Deeks, really? I meant fine as in I was agreeing with you!" He laughed, she laughed and they layed down in bed. And as he has since the news of the twins, he kissed Kensi's belly. They both passed out moments later.

* * *

Lol. I loved the reviews for the so called "Chapter 8". This is the real chapter 8! Thanks for all the support guys. I also found another review on another one of my stories telling me to stop writing. I love all of them! Like I said, will read every review, good or bad, but if your review is neither and just plain out rude, prepare to be seen and thought of as an adolescent fool that can't even make a point because their's collapses on itself. Thanks for continuing to read, and please REVIEW! - Lauren


End file.
